peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 June 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-06-04 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. *Fair quality AM recording, though it sounds like there is a thunderstorm raging somewhere judging by the occasional atmospherics. *Podomatic file is in fair FM * Sessions *Western Promise only session, recorded 19th May 1985. *Guana Batz #4, recorded 23th April 1985, repeat, first broadcast 07 May 1985. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''File 1 '1 min into file, cuts in to the following track: *unknown *Roxanne Shante: The Queen Of Rox (12" single) Pop Art *Cramps: Surfin' Dead (soundtrack album - The Return Of The Living Dead) Big Beat WIK 38 *Western Promise: All The King's Horses (session) *Jose Mangual Jr: Cuero No Ma (album - Tribute To Chano Poso - Campanera) Velvet de Venezuela 10-1859 *Guana Batz: Got No Money (session) * ''Tape flip to '''File 2'' *Sleeping Pictures: Possession (7") Lost Moment *Gregory Isaacs and Dennis Brown: Let Off Sup'm (12") Greensleeves GRED 181 *''File 6 starts during next track and covers next 2 tape flips'' *Three Johns: Death Of The European (7") Abstract ABS 034 *Bottle Ups: Ambush (album - Frantic Saloon Hoedown) Amigo AMMP 305 *Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds: Blind Lemon Jefferson (album - The First Born Is Dead) Mute *Blind Lemon Jefferson: Shuckin' Sugar Blues (album - King Of The Country Blues) Yazoo *''tape flip to File 3 '''during above track, followed by -'' *Western Promise: Running With The Saints (session) *Iconoclasts: Bilge And Moans (12" EP) Skysore *Deja Voodoo: Cheese & Crackers (album - Too Cool To Live, Too Smart To Die) Midnight MIR LP 112 *Gene Chandler: The Girl Don't Care (album - The Soul Of A Man) Kent *Guana Batz: Can't Take The Pressure (session) *Yeah Yeah Noh: 1901 (mini-album - When I Am A Big Girl) In Tape IT Sixteen *''Tape flip to '''File 4 '''during above track, followed by -'' *Al Campbell: Collie Herb (12" - Collie Herb / Brooklyn Me Rest) Jah Life JL 009 *Howlin' Wilf & The Detonatorz: Evil Eye (v/a album - Dance To It) Lost Moment *Western Promise: Marley's Burning And Looting (session) *Blubbery Hellbellies: (mini-album - Flabbergasted) *File 6' ends during above track'' *Chameleons: On The Beach (album - What Does Anything Mean? Basically) Static STAT LP 22 *Wise Blood: Cough'n'Kill (v/a album - Plow!) Organic ORG 85-1 *''Tape flip into File 5 'during above track, followed by -'' *Andrew Paul: Who's Gonna Make The Dance Ram () Fashion *Guana Batz: Goofin' Around (session) *Attrition: Shrinkwrap (12" - Shrinkwrap / Pendulum Turns) Third Mind TMS 04 *Articles Of Faith: Up Against The Wall (International Peace Benefit compilation album) R Radical *This Parade: Erotica (Love In An Original Way) (12") Rumpo RUMP 12.001 *Western Promise: My War (session) - last track of the session *Industrial Youth: unknown track, not on tape *... tape cuts out ...'' File ;Name *'File 1: '''374-850603.mp3 (misnamed) *File 2: 376-850604a_.mp3 *File 3: 376-850604b.mp3 *File 4: 375-850604b.mp3 *File 5: 375-850604a.mp3 *File 6: das90240_2011-02-18T19_17_46-08_00.mp3 *Note the confusing order of the file names ;Length *23:55 *23:46 *23:44 *23:51 *24:08 *46:53 ;Other * *'Files 1 to 5 created from T374, T375 and T376 of 400 Box. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *http://rapidshare.com/files/404766731/374-850603.mp3 *http://rapidshare.com/files/404873874/376-850604a_.mp3.html *http://rapidshare.com/files/404876114/376-850604b.mp3 *http://rapidshare.com/files/404772378/375-850604b.mp3 *http://rapidshare.com/files/404770472/375-850604a.mp3 *http://das90240.podomatic.com/entry/2011-02-18T19_17_46-08_00 Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared